


The ghosts won't matter

by towards_morning



Series: The ghosts won't matter [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, oblique reference to very messy emotional not actually infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning
Summary: Chromedome and Rewind have a game they like to play. They've been playing it for a long time, and they both enjoy it. They know what they're doing.Rewind and Minimus have known each other for a very long time. They know what they are doing, theoretically.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind/Minimus, Minimus Ambus/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: The ghosts won't matter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The ghosts won't matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ros3bud009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/gifts).



> this is 110% rosey's fault. we had a horrible no good twitter DM conversation about the absolute worst possible rewind/chromedome/minimus scenario you can imagine and then i wrote it, i guess. and here we are!
> 
> this fic is about absolutely negotiated consensual infidelity kink stuff, and also carries overtones of not-quite-infidelity outside that. see the end notes if you need specifics.
> 
> Title from Vampire Smile by Kyla La Grange.

Chromedome had just wedged himself into one corner of his berth and was trying to find a comfortable way to sit up without the toy lodged behind his closed panel pressing too hard against a particularly oversensitized node cluster when he saw Rewind finally, _finally_ begin to move towards the exit in the little video stream displayed across his HUD.

Only a second after he noticed as much, the vibrator clicked up a notch. Rewind had eerily accurate instincts, even half a ship away and without any corresponding stream of his own. Chromedome pressed his thighs together and tried to focus on watching as his valve frantically pulsed at the sudden increase in sensation. The stream followed Rewind’s eyeline as he glanced down to where his hand was settled on his partner’s back as he steered them both out.

 _Finally_ , Chromedome thought, a little sourly. This was a pretty old game for the both of them, Rewind locking Chromedome up, his panel as well, while he went out and teased some other poor mech half the night. But there was teasing and then there was spending three hours making smalltalk. Watching Rewind get handsier over the three hours had been nice enough, true, it wasn’t like Chromedome was going to complain about a front row seat to that, but _three hours_. His valve was starting to hurt just slightly, and when he shifted, he could feel wet mesh trying to slide against itself, maddening.

He resisted the urge to lower a hand to touch his magnetized panel. It wouldn’t actually help, and even if Rewind wasn’t there to see it, he flushed at the thought of being caught out that desperate anyway. He redoubled his focus on watching Rewind walking down the abandoned halls, glancing down and to one side, his camera showing Chromedome exactly what he could see- he had pulled closer once they made it out of the crowds at Swerve’s, and Chromedome watched him look down to where a possessive servo curled around the other mech’s hip.

They weren’t coming back here, of course. That would defeat the point. Chromedome couldn’t deny he was at least a little curious as to what Minimus’ quarters would look like as they quietly made their way down the corridors. He was curious about a lot of things, there.

Part of the game was that Chromedome never got to talk to the other mech beforehand; he only got to watch Rewind with whoever had been chosen, and who had agreed. It had always been like that. Rewind telling him just who _had_ agreed; their first time doing this particular thing since joining the Lost Light had been the first time in a very long time Chromedome had been tempted to push and ask. He’d bitten down on his glossa and against the urge to question just how in the pit _that_ had happened at the time, but it still bit at the edge of his processor, and a whole evening of watching them dance around each other only made him wish he’d given in and asked even more.

The moment they made it back and the door closed behind them, Chromedome felt the toy ratchet up another degree. It did hurt now, and he squirmed on it as he watched Rewind palm the lock, the view half obscured by Minimus’ torso being pressed against the door, held in place by one servo as Rewind reached up to seal them in.

Minimus had barely reacted all night even as Rewind’s servos went from entirely proper for two mechs in public to barely within the realm of plausible deniability. He hadn’t expected anything less, of course. But he hadn’t expected that Minimus would have let Rewind lead him back to his own hab either, held against him. He had no idea what could possibly have motivated him, or what they had said to each other that could possibly have made Minimus agree to something this brazen. Then again, Chromedome knew Minimus very little, all things considered, and Rewind had smiled like perhaps he knew Minimus very well indeed when he had come to Chromedome to tell him, so.

The first hint that he might be missing something was small. It was the way Rewind, once the lock beeped under his servo, said “ _Finally_ ,” so fervently before he slammed Minimus’ small frame back and ground their panels together. It was deep and low, the way he said it, and Chromedome had never heard that particular tone before, though he was distracted from the thought quite thoroughly by the bolt of charge it sent straight down his spine as he twitched his hips fruitlessly.

Rewind was always careful when they did this. He made sure to lean back from the waist up, making sure he could get the cleanest possible shot when he looked down, enough room to make sure Chromedome could properly see the way Rewind’s servos gripped Minimus’ waist. The way Rewind pushed forward from where he was pinning his partner so the metal ground hard enough to cause sparks. Chromedome couldn’t see Minimus’ face like this but he heard him gasp, the first real acknowledgement all night of what they were doing, ever so quiet but so unexpected after hours of nothing that Chromedome found himself trying to grind down onto the berth himself, entirely fruitless.

There was just something about watching Rewind work that got to him. Watching that play out on someone who until today Chromedome would have told you, quite confidently, wouldn’t have the faintest clue where to start when it came to things like this-

He ground down again and wished, not for the first time, he hadn’t been so quick to agree to locked panels.

Another slow roll of the hips from Rewind. “Open,” Chromedome heard, and the static was so thick in his voice it was hard to hear without straining. It felt both too quick and too slow- again, they’d played this one out for _hours_ , far longer than their usual MO, but at the same time, a few touches and Rewind sounded low and dark already, something that much more like when him and Rewind went for seconds in an intense scene than an opening salvo. A noise filtered through that Chromedome realised with a jolt was Minimus trying and failing to restrain a whine before his panel forced itself open, valve only, spilling lubricant where Rewind’s camera stayed trained on his array. He still hadn’t said a word.

Rewind’s opened a bare second after, his spike pressurized. Chromedome took a moment to admire it. Even stuffed full with a toy far larger than that, he could feel a phantom ache as he looked at it. The knowledge he wasn’t getting it tonight no matter how much he wanted it only made his charge ratchet up higher.

Chromedome watched as Rewind pressed his hips forward, spike spreading valve lips that weren’t his, not quite slipping inside, just rubbing on valve mesh that had clearly been sensitized for a long while, already flush with charged energon. His own cunt clenched in imagined sensation at the sight, and he felt a rush of lubricant spill and pool behind panels. Rewind rocked a little, slow, back and forth, and Chromedome couldn't help but imagine if he decided he’d had enough, decided to leave Minimus aching and swollen there, opened the door and came back to their hab-

He never did that, of course. He wouldn’t. Chromedome gave up on grinding onto the hard berth and started squeezing his thighs together instead, desperately trying to rub his nodes together under his locked panel. Rewind apparently had no interest whatsoever in the remote in his subspace for the toy in Chromedome’s valve, the buzzing just a steady hum with no variation, and that only made him clench harder as he watched Rewind finally start to pull away. Minimus seemingly cut his vocalizer off and the only noise, even as his mouth was clearly open and trying to speak when Rewind’s point of view pulled back onto his face, was the whine of vents in the room and the slick, slick sound as Rewind’s spike pulled back.

“On the berth,” Rewind said. He was hoarse already.

Minimus obeyed, and Rewind’s camera followed him as he lay himself out, holding still. It was no particular surprise to Chromedome that Minimus would be so eager to follow orders. He was only surprised Minimus would admit as much knowing that Rewind’s camera was blinking right at him, someone else on the other end.

Chromedome knew from personal experience how hard it could be to admit to yourself you wanted anything at all.

“Good mech,” Rewind said, feed going shaky as he clambered up after him. Minimus’ quarters were clearly designed for a much, much larger mech. It made sense- the armour- and clearly, noone had ever adjusted them, after. The camera stabilised on Minimus laid out before Rewind, holding himself still with visible effort. He held himself in perfect stillness, both legs canted upwards and spread, arms flat against the berth, Minimus looking up at the ceiling. His face was unreadable. His valve was leaking, untouched like this.

As he always did, Chromedome thought about what he looked like, when he spread himself open like that. He wondered if he looked so open and so vulnerable. He felt himself clench and slid down a little, noone there to tell him to sit up straight, to berate him gently for being so overcome. Noone there to watch as he rubbed his thighs together and watched in turn. “Good mech,” Rewind said again, and Chromedome watched as that valve, carefully put in focus under Rewind’s watchful gaze, clenched and drooled a little more onto the berth, a small stream of lubricant trickling down.

He expected Rewind to go straight for it, but a little shuffling and suddenly Minimus was out of sight, and Chromedome realised with a jolt that he had slid up to press his valve against Minimus’ face. He watched as the feed turned around and Rewind, now looking down onto the other mech’s torso as he pushed down, pressed his own open array against Minimus’ face. A wet sound, loud in the quiet room, followed; Rewind groaned, the feed jerking as he pressed his valve down against Minimus’ face. Chromedome couldn’t help but moan, his own near silent room making it sound obscene as he did. He loved seeing Rewind get eaten out, loved seeing other mechs do that to him. Rewind thoughtfully made sure to focus on the way Minimus’ valve fluttered as he began to ride up and down, a reminder Rewind knew he was watching as he finally gave in and tried to rub his fingers against his scorching panel listening to the wet, slick sounds.

It was absolutely infuriating. No help whatsoever. Chromedome could nearly see the smirk Rewind always gave him watching him struggle, and it only made him press harder.

Then, his second hint that he had been missing something:

“Primus,” Rewind gasped, sounding so undone, so hoarse, and Chromedome picked up the pace, grinding against his hand. “I always knew you’d be better at this, always knew-”

Rewind dropped his helm, the footage going jerky as he pushed his hips back into Minimus’ mouth. Chromedome pressed two fingers hard against his panel, a wave of heat passing through him, and absolutely could not distract himself enough to ignore the fact that he did not have a mouth and this was absolutely not Rewind talking for his benefit. He heard Minimus moan at the praise, loud and ragged, and Rewind went on, sounding wrecked-

“Primus,” he said, not at all bothering as he usually did to make sure he had a clear view, a clear shot, all that apparently forgotten as he thrust down, “Finally- knew you were holding out-”

It seemed to go on forever, the noises heightened in the near silent room, Minimus apparently content to keep his hands off his own array as he licked Rewind out. The litany of praise went on in that vein, increasingly hoarse, _yes, good mech, just as good as I knew- good mech, good-_

Rewind was near bouncing by the end, his feed a blur of motion. He had clearly forgotten himself, and that alone had Chromedome’s array pulsing, his slick valve just barely audible even as Rewind failed to maintain exact control while playing it out for the benefit of his camera, and for Chromedome. When he ground back and let his helm drop forward, the sudden drop leaving his recording showing nothing but darkness, it was less the deep moan he go as Minimus ate him out that had Chromedome squirming, and more the knowledge that Rewind had been driven to uncharacteristically indulgent excess. It was, for all the questions about why, how, and when spinning in Chromedome’s processor as he tried to parse the implications- frag, it was just _hot_ , and Chromedome was only Cybertronian.

Chromedome tried desperately to push himself hard enough to match as he watched Rewind cry out, overloading long and loud. He failed, not managing to overload in turn, feeling swollen and desperate as he tried to ride it out, listening to Rewind say _good mech_ as he lost himself, pushing back as he noisily came. That word, _finally_ , was doing a lot of work; Rewind had come quickly, usually more interested in dragging it out. It was not an unwelcome sensation, feeling entirely forgotten as Chromedome touched himself, fruitless. He felt himself get hotter at the sense of being an entirely unwelcome observer, watched as Minimus also came, almost entirely untouched, at just the praise. His valve looked incredible as it clenched on nothing and even as Rewind collapsed over him, camera mostly obscured as he fell forward, Chromedome knit his legs tightly together and let himself rut against himself as he watched, legs twitching as he sank into the absolute luxury of not having to be responsible for anything but his own pleasure as he watched. Not even Rewind’s, as he moaned and slowly came down.

The toy in his valve cut off after another thirty seconds or so. Rewind must have mustered the energy to find the remote in his subspace as he lay there. He was still moving a little; he must have continued to push his hips back against Minimus’ face even as he clearly wasn’t looking to chase a second overload. The casual, unthinking use only made Chromedome vent as he watched, so self assured. Chromedome was aching, but the relief was so good as he finally, finally felt the pressure ease once the toy clicked off- it may as well have been as good as climax, to come down gently, watching the near silent stream as Rewind luxuriated in the aftermath. He let the charge die down slowly, its own reward as he curled around himself, basking in the lack of control.

It wasn’t so good he didn’t watch how Rewind was stroking a hand over Minimus’ still-spasming midsection. It wasn’t so distracting he didn’t see how in lieu of the usual disentanglement and check in after a pre-agreed scene ended, Rewind stayed curled up over him, loose and relieved in a way it would take a harder mech to not read _anything_ into.

Minimus made a noise, after a moment. No words, just a small, aching noise. Rewind lifted his head, camera still going, and after a moment of shuffling, cupped his face. Chromedome looked at it, vulnerable and nervous, and felt a pang of sympathetic recognition even as he watched Rewind, who was a mech made of nothing but boundaries and careful walls, stroke his cheek and, for the first time since he and Chromedome had started playing like this, lean back down, and not back up to break the spell.

 _Finally,_ Chromedome quoted to himself, watching them. Laying there slowly feeling his own charge come down, his frame buzzing, sensation making his processor hazy as he watched and thought. He had never asked very much at all about Rewind’s old life, because it was painful, for both of them, and then also because it was difficult. For Chromedome because he could never measure up to the slightest promise of getting back what Rewind had lost; noone could ever measure up to what someone had taken away from them without their say so. Trying was a fool’s errand for anyone; trying for Chromedome, who knew in his struts he could offer at most that he was still here and did not need to be hunted down, it was tempting fate. For Rewind, then, because it was often easier to remember things in the abstract than to be asked specifics. Rewind wanted many things that had been taken from him way back when. That didn’t mean he wanted to be reminded of how things had actually been before, necessarily. It was easier for him to just remember and feel, sometimes, than consult his own more objective knowledge. The reality might be harder than the recall.

Chromedome knew very well how hard it could be to be more honest with yourself, and he loved Rewind far too much to push it. Not only because he feared being found second best. Partly. Not only.

It occurred to him that Minimus had, for some time, been someone who was lost. Rewind had lost so many people, and he had never yet gotten any of them back. Not until…

In turn it occurred to Chromedome that from what he had seen, the memory might be a little too close to remembering how things actually were, more than a story it was a little easier to tell after time made it a shade more distant, something clearer and easier in retrospect. He _could_ ask for that explanation. He could ask why Rewind had him following after a dead mech even as he breathed _finally_ to someone he had never openly questioned being dead until it turned out he wasn't, and who Rewind now curled up with as though they had ever had the slightest reason to do so together before.

It must be wonderful, Chromedome thought, to get something back. All other things aside. Insecurity rose up, but it was alongside happiness at the thought, and it didn’t feel so very insurmountable this time.

<< _Do you want me to come over?_ >> Chromedome pinged, fifteen minutes later. Rewind was still curled up, making no move to leave. Minimus had put his helm into the crook of Rewind’s neck a while ago and not moved since.

The pause was long. Slowly, Rewind disentangled himself, still streaming.

<< _I’ll be back in a few minutes_ ,>> he sent, starting to get up.

Chromedome hadn’t meant that. But he didn’t want to push, and he told himself: they waited very long, and you can wait too.

**Author's Note:**

> To be specific: this fic involves a couple consensually engaging in pseudo-infidelity/cuckolding kink play with a third party. The PoV character realizes partway through that the third person his partner has chosen for the scene is someone he is heavily implied to have wanted to engage in infidelity with in a prior relationship, though they did not.
> 
> anyway i have at least one more probably not even sexy fic for this because as I said, me and rosey Had Some Conversations.
> 
> Find me on Twitter at [Auto_Thots](https://twitter.com/auto_thots?lang=en)!


End file.
